<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quickshot Kid's Cows by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723598">Quickshot Kid's Cows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Corruption, Cow Boy TF, Cow TF, Genderswap, M/M, Transformation, female to male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natura Noir and Vert face off against the cowboy-themed Quickshot Kid, looking to turn the two of them into prized cow boys like their lil' friend Blanc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quickshot Kid's Cows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you roped me into this.”</p><p>The warm afternoon sun hung overhead as two heroines, Natura Vert and Noir, made their way across several rooftops. The latter had forced the former to tag along as a partner since the situation seemed pretty dangerous, and both of their other teammates were busy with other affairs.</p><p>“Not my fault you’re the only one I could grab, Mana! With Akane and Aoi always busy with something more important, I kinda have to take what I can get! Besides, you know that Kohana’s in danger, and I can’t let her fall to some stupid villain!” The black-themed heroine shouted back at her smaller companion, clenching her fist as she sped up. “HOLD ON, KOHANA! I’M COMING!”</p><p>The green-themed heroine twitched as she felt her blood boiling. “How many times do I have to tell you that we’re supposed to USE OUR CODENAMES WHEN WE’RE ON THE JOB YOU MUSCLE-HEADED-” Mana started growing irate, but by the time that she began insulting her teammate, the latter had already gotten too far ahead. “AT LEAST STICK NEAR ME IF YOU’RE GOING TO DRAG ME OUT HERE!” She shouted angrily as she conjured up a wind underneath her, causing her leaps to launch her further forward thanks to the added propulsion. She might not be anywhere near as tall or as large as her stronger companion, but she made up for it with a great deal of smarts.</p><p>Natura Noir, otherwise known as Kiko Sakurai, suddenly came to an abrupt stop at the edge of one building. Namely because there weren’t any buildings below them, as the area underneath had been transformed into a wasteland more fitting for a western. “Huh, this is what we’re dealing with? Some dust and stuff?”</p><p>Thanks to her companion stopping in the open like that, the smaller girl had no chance to stop and proceeded to smack straight into her back thanks to her momentum. “God… Damnit, Noir…” Vert, otherwise known as Mana Kido, muttered softly as she slid down her muscled friend’s back…</p><p>“Oh, you’re here. Thought I lost you!” The bigger heroine smiled as she grabbed ahold of her smaller friend, jumping several stories down before landing smack dab in the middle of the corrupted area. “We don’t have a moment to lose, we gotta find and save Kohana!”</p><p>As soon as the two stood up straight following their impromptu entrance, a bullet whizzed by their heads. “Hold your horses, gals!” A cheery voice echoed from a fair distance away, the figure obscured as a slight wind kicked up just enough dust. “I don’t recall inviting a pair of goody-two-shoes to my ranch, much less a pair that haven’t even dressed for the occasion!”</p><p>“If you would’ve let me actually brief you on the incident, Noir, we wouldn’t be at gunpoint right now!” Vert angrily muttered as she snapped her fingers, causing a protective sheet of wind to blow up around them. She then directed her foul mood towards their assailant. “Try that again and I’ll blow your head off your shoulders! Tell us who you are, and we might show a little leniency!”</p><p>The figure behind the dusty cloud laughed as another shot rung out, with both heroines leaping out of the way as they both got ready to fight. “You two dames don’t know the first thing about being nice and polite, do ya? Well, maybe I should be nice and you’d understand where I’m coming from!” The dust settled, revealing his figure to the world…</p><p>Standing before the two heroines was a boy with a mighty pair of horns sticking out of his head, with a neat cowboy hat nestled on top. He wore a leather vest that seemed to be very high quality, yet that was the only thing he wore on his torso. Meanwhile down below he wore a pair of chaps that left nothing to the imagination, his masculinity hanging loose against his leg, with the ‘outfit’ only being complete thanks to the leather boots down below. He was some sort of crude and perverted cowboy, and he had the firepower to back up his looks.</p><p>“I’m the Quickshot Kid, and I’ve made a pretty penny making cute cows out of humans! How about you two join the herd, see if I can’t squeeze a little milk outta ya?” The blonde villain continued to laugh as he spun his revolvers, his visible cock twitching with every spin. “‘Course, I don’t take in girls, so you’re gonna have to grow a little something before I’ll brand you and tend to you like you were my own boys!”</p><p>Vert twitched with a visible crimson blush on her face. Of course they had to fight the perverted sort. Why wasn’t it ever somebody with sensible tastes in clothing and better motives? “You’re sick, Quickshot.” She shouted as she gathered an air current around her arm. If she was going to get out of this quickly, she’d have to use the element of surprise.</p><p>Shame that her current partner didn’t understand that concept, as Noir started bumrushing straight towards the near-naked boy. “OI! NOIR! DON’T BREAK FORMATION!” The green-haired heroine lost all sense of concentration as she noticed her friend’s idiocy.</p><p>“WHERE’S KOHANA!? TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER!” The black-haired heroine was like a frantic bull at this point, charging forward with no regard for what could happen to anybody around her. Her body even coated itself in a bit of darkness, just to ensure that she couldn’t get shot by the boy in case he tried something funny.</p><p>Unfortunately for the big gal, he was far too quick. Instead of just standing there and taking it like a champ, he vaulted over her with a laugh. “Come on, lassie! You gotta ask nicely, since I was so kind to give you my name!” He taunted her as she came to an abrupt stop while trying to turn around.</p><p>“Kind!? You took my friend! I’m not about to give you an inch because of what you did!” Noir shouted back at him as she began charging once more, this time harnessing more of her dark powers to try and make it harder for her to be jumped over. Namely by making a couple of spikes appear on her back, just so that he couldn’t get a good grip.</p><p>Not that it had any effect as he instead just slid through the opening between her legs, whistling as he barely got a squeeze of her thick thighs. “You’ve got such a prime cut down there, would be a shame to just turn you into another cow…” Quickshot Kid licked his lips as he got back up, adjusting his hat. “Then again, you said something about a friend, didn’tcha? Now where’ve I heard about a heroine’s friend…”</p><p>The boy snapped his fingers and adjusted his hat ever slightly to shield his eyes. “Oh yes, I know who yer talking about!” He laughed right before whistling for somebody. “Bessie! Your friend’s come to see you!”</p><p>Right as he did the gesture, a ranch suddenly appeared right behind him, in the middle of nowhere. It had to be a part of his powers, but neither heroine had time to dwell on it as they saw a familiar white-haired girl jog out of the building with a cheerful grin on her face.</p><p>Or rather, a familiar white-haired boy with a pair of stubby cow horns dressed in a cowboy hat as well as a pair of white stockings and gloves with black spots on them. Natura Blanc, alias Kohana Shirai, was now rubbing up against the cowboy with a cute and adorable cock hanging between his legs, and an adorably cute udder sticking out right above it. He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted them to grow something before he made them his cattle.</p><p>“Kohana! KOHANA!” Noir screamed in a fury as she started running towards the villain once more, her eyes filled with nothing but rage as she wanted him to suffer for what he had done…</p><p>Vert grit her teeth, having watched that entire exchange. She knew that the Quickshot Kid was up to no good, and she had to do something to stop her ally from falling victim to his plans. “NOIR YOU BUFFOON, HE’S TRYING TO RILE YOU UP! DON’T GET CLOSE!” She shouted at her muscled friend, kicking up a small storm to try and block the two parties’ view of one another…</p><p>Only to get unceremoniously shot in the shoulder thanks to the villain’s aforementioned     Quick Shot. “Sit still there, Lass. Bessie’s gonna get a new playmate!” The villain laughed as he pulled out a lasso, waiting for the stronger heroine to get closer…</p><p>Right as Noir was about to crash straight into him, he rolled out of the way and threw the lasso at the same time, resulting in the boy getting a nice grip on the stronger girl’s head. Before she had a chance to react, the villain got back on both feet and slung the rope over his shoulder before tugging extra hard.</p><p>“Wha-” Were the only words that left the heroine’s lips before she was unceremoniously picked off the ground by the extreme strength that had been hidden in the cute boy’s arms, propelling her over his head and back down into the dusty earth head-first. Her body went lax as she was forced to accept defeat from such a decisive blow, her head still stuck in the ground after the fact.</p><p>Quickshot Kid grinned as he let go of the lasso now that it had served its purpose. “Bessie, bring me my brand. I’m gonna have a bit of fun with the new Bessie!” The blonde boy laughed as the white-haired cow boy nodded and skipped off to grab the aforementioned tool, all while the green-haired heroine was forced to watch what came next.</p><p>The villain reached down into his boot and pulled out a sharp looking knife, one intended for skinning, as he cut the defeated heroine’s outfit off with a few tugs. “There, no more of that silly stuff!” His laughter echoed as he gave Noir’s ass a hearty slap, causing a muffled moan to echo underneath. “Ooo, you’re one of those types of cows too! You’ll make a great Bessie, lass!” </p><p>Once the former Blanc returned with a piping hot shaft of iron, his owner grabbed it by the handle and gently pushed it up against that firm exposed asscheek he had just slapped. He could hear the girl whine and moan underneath as the mark was seared onto her flesh… until all of the pain just vanished, leaving just the pleasure behind as well as a nice ‘QUICKSHOT’ emblazoned on her ass. Just like on the former heroine’s cute buttock.</p><p>While the heroine was still stuck in the hole in the ground, her body was experiencing a few changes thanks to her new brand. Her body shrunk inward, losing a lot of the muscle definition that she had worked hard to gain. Her feminine aspects, especially her breasts, vanished to give way for a much wider pair of hips that matched the ones the former heroine had gotten as well as her new owner’s. All three of them were now equipped with such thick hips that they couldn’t fit together on the same bench, but the subtle changes like that weren’t the only ones.</p><p>An orgasmic cry left Noir’s lips as it was quickly muffled by the earth around her, as her pussylips started throbbing wildly. With every throb it felt like they were being pulled outward, and every second made them look plumper and fuller. Once the throbbing reached an apex, she let out yet another scream of pleasure as they had been completely inverted, leaving a cute cock and a set of small balls the size of her fist hanging from between her thighs. She had been utterly transformed into another boy, just like her beloved Blanc had. Finally, to cap it all off, an identical set of stockings and gloves appeared on his body, confirming his transformation into another cow boy.</p><p>Almost, that is. “Well, the new Bessie’s lookin’ mighty cute and everything, but I can’t see his udder. Let’s see if I can’t force it out…” Quickshot Kid muttered as he put his fingers around that tender and tiny tower resting against the boy’s crotch. He could immediately feel his hand growing sticky thanks to the precum that covered the rod. “You’ve fired off so much already, so you can give ol’ Kid a couple of squirts more, right, Bessie?” He whispered gently as he slowly stroked that tiny thing, trying to squeeze the last transformation out of the heroine…</p><p>The poor girl-turned-boy continued moaning up a storm as he felt the pressure of the hand around his sensitive new genitals. He screamed not even a second later as he started cumming uncontrollably, cute globs of white gunk streaming out of the tip of his cock. Every few seconds after that, another scream as he kept firing off globs of sticky goo that could be called cum. He was just as much of a Quick Shot as his brand indicated, and every single shot made his belly grow warmer and warmer…</p><p>Right up until he let out such a piercing scream that the earth around him started crumbling, causing his legs to flop against his owner as a pink spot erupted right ‘above’ his cock.  A pink spot with a set of cute nipples that immediately started squirting out their own white substance, confirming the development of an udder. To accompany this pink spot, a pair of stubby horns had protruded out of her skull, completing the look. With all of that white stuff running down his body and gathering in the hole that his head was still stuck in, his transformation into a Cow Boy had truly finished this time around.</p><p>“There’s a good Bessie! You’re so cute when you squirt milk all over yourself. Hey, Bessie, take Bessie into the Ranch and make sure he’s cleaned up by the time I’m done, alright?” Quickshot Kid gave the former Blanc a command, who started squirting as he was given a cute task. He immediately nodded in response and yanked his former ally over his shoulder, running straight back into the strange building as it disappeared, leaving just the Villain and the injured Heroine at a standstill…</p><p>Vert slowly got back onto her feet after watching all of that unfold, her blush refusing to get off her face. “You are the sickest man I’ve ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on. The perverts on the imageboards I lurk are less disgusting than you, and they cum on their figurines!” The green-haired heroine grit her teeth as she stomped the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to erupt around her. “I’M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU BASTARD!” Her anger was in full force, all while the villain continued to laugh at her…</p><p>“How’re you gonna do that, Lass? I’ll just turn you into another Bessie, one that matches those two friends of yours! Come on, ya know you’d look perfect sitting in a pen alongside them!” Quickshot Kid taunted the girl, only noticing moments later that the storm she kicked up had another purpose as the dust started covering him as well. “Eh? The heck’re you doing?”</p><p>The green-haired heroine stood tall as several pairs of eyes peered through the dust straight at the villain. “I’m going to finish you off with my signature technique. Spread out, everyone!” The eyes suddenly spit apart as several copies of the heroine briefly became visible, all of them yelling a single phrase in unison.</p><p>“VERT VISAGE!”</p><p>The blonde villainous boy giggled as he spun his revolvers around, pushing the rim of his hat up ever so slightly with the tip of one. “Well, if we’re playing this game, how about I up the ante? Give you lasses a little challenge!” He erupted into pure laughter as he started spinning around, kicking up his own dust storm as he started unloading bullets on the eyes within the cloud.</p><p>Despite the lack of visibility, his marksmanship was proving to be a huge hassle as the stray shots started to graze the copies of Vert that were jumping around waiting for an opening. “Keep moving! He can’t hit all of u-” One of the clones shouted, only to suddenly fall to the ground as she let out a loud and potent moan. Seconds later, she was grabbed by a lasso and pulled into the middle, about to be subjected to the very same fate that Noir had.</p><p>The main version of the heroine grit her teeth again as she slowly charged up another burst of wind. “Damnit, he’s cleverer than he looks! Keep at a distance and don’t let him get a look at you! He’ll just pull you close and transform you!” She shouted at her clones, which unfortunately didn’t do much good as she saw one of them get caught by the lasso before she got shot, forcing her to be pulled inward leaving just three of the heroine behind…</p><p>Before Mana had a chance to take advantage of her clones for even a second longer, both of them were shot straight in the head, though the bullets seem magical so they weren’t fatally hurt as they were both pulled into the middle of the storm, with the dust finally settling as her plan failed right then and there. “Damnit, how’re you so fast..!?”</p><p>Quickshot Kid laughed as he was now surrounded by a couple of green-haired cow boys, each of them having been converted quicker than ever. “It’s in the name, Lass! Now come on, join your gals and become a Bessie like them. I’m sure you’ll love it!” He mocked her as he put away his guns on the inside of his vest, slowly walking towards her with an intent to brand her just like he had done to them.</p><p>She still had a chance though. If she just ended the technique and took that energy in for one final attack, she coud knock him out right then and there, then she could take him in for questioning and figure out what to do together with Rouge and Bleu! That’s it, she just had to…</p><p>Vert squeezed her fists tight as she called back her Visages… only realizing too late the after effects of her technique usually resulted in a backlash on her body. In this case, it happened to affect her mind more so than anything. She could feel the orgasms that the boy-ified versions of her had felt, the devotion to their owner, the need to cum more and more… and most importantly, the need to be milked.</p><p>It got to a point where she slowly started squeezing her own crotch, only to realize that she didn’t have a cock. She whined on instinct as her eyes turned needy, but that would all be solved as she looked up to notice something meaty rested on top of her head. “You know what to do, don’t you, Lass? Or should I call you Bessie now, like your friends?” Quickshot Kid chimed from above her as he let his cute and thick rod rest atop her head, giggling all the while…</p><p>The poor heroine’s eyes were flickering between her normal irises and hearts as she slowly licked those heavy balls that were resting against her nose. “I-I want… I want to be milked! I want to be a cow who cums all day long, spoiled by my owner!” Her rational and defensive mind had been completely subverted by her lust as she started drooling, still playing with her crotch even if there wasn’t a cock down there. “I want to service my owner’s cock until he gives me his milk, so I can repay him for being a great cow that squirts all over the place and makes the place all icky and gooey! I WANT TO BE BESSIE!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, her face completely crimson from her arousal…</p><p>“Well said, Bessie.” He replied calmly as he applied his still-hot branding iron to her ass, watching her orgasm from the sensations rushing through her body. “You’re so cute when you submit like that, you know? I didn’t think heroines were this easy to tame, but when I sweet talked that girl of yours into becoming my first Bessie, well, that’s what started all of this. At least you’re all cuties, which just makes having you three so much better!” The villain prattled on and on about how he had tamed Blanc, but it didn’t matter to the green-haired girl underneath. None of it mattered.</p><p>Vert was having too much fun with her transformation, especially as she started growing ever slightly. She was the shortest of the Natura, so a boost in height was actually what she needed. So what if it came with the fattest pair of hips around and a leaking cock between her thighs? It all felt so good that she couldn’t be bothered to complain, especially as a pair of horn slowly poked out the side of her head.</p><p>“Wanna cum… Mooooooo…” The transformed heroine muttered as he squeezed his hand into his new cock, embracing his new destiny as a cow boy while the stockings and the gloves appeared on his body. His stomach started squirting out milk just as he experienced yet another orgasm, revealing that his udder had begun to form extremely early thanks to how quickly his mind had given into the sensation and love of cumming and being milked. His eyes quickly dimmed as all of his smarts drained out with every squirt from both his udder and his cock, leaving him as dimwitted as every other cow that the Quickshot Kid owned…</p><p>The villain, pleased with how his latest catch turned out, quietly clipped a little tag onto his ear as he lifted him up, grinding their cocks together with a giggle. “Come on, Bessie. Let’s get you into your pen so you can play with your friends. If you three make lots of milk, you can sleep in my bed. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p><p>Vert nodded like the dumb cow he had become, giggling as he was escorted away. He didn’t care that he had just lost to a villain or that he had potentially doomed the entire city to the fate of becoming Quickshot Kid’s cows. A far cry from the genius that he had once been.</p><p>Now, all he wanted was to be milked. Just like a good cow should.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>